Trouble Sleeping
by KC-Ket
Summary: It started as a dream, ended up as smut, wait... started as smut, ended up as a fic.


**Name:** KC

**Title:** Trouble Sleeping

**Disclaimer:** Rizzoli & Isles and its characters are the property of Tess Gerritsen, Janet Tamaro and TNT television network. They are not mine and never will be… unfortunately.

**Fandom:** Rizzoli & Isles

**Pairing:** Jane/Maura

**Rating:** R18

**Summary:** It started as a dream, ended up as smut, wait... started as smut, ended up as a fic.

**Author's Notes:** Ok, so I had a dream, and when I woke up I was like "Holy crap! I gotta write this shit down!" Ok, so I fell back asleep, but when I got up in the morning I wrote it down, then rewrote it into a coherent story. Yes, I really did dream it as Jane and Maura. I think I have crush issues…

**Trouble Sleeping**

Jane's mind twitched into consciousness. _What was that noise?_ Her fuddled brain could make out a hum, but it wasn't constant. _Is that a beeper?_ Jane struggled to solve the mystery with the pieces she had – buzzing, movement beside her, that smell, and those sounds… _OMG!_

"Maura!"

Maura gasped, "Jane, I thought you were asleep!"

The buzzing continued and bounced around Jane's head as she now knew what it was. "Seriously? You're doing that _here?_"

"I…Um…"

"Where did this come from? Did you find mine?" Jane acted without thinking, grabbing the device from Maura's hands. Unfortunately it slipped right through her grip and dropped to the floor. "Dammit!"

"Now look what you've done!"

"Me? You were… you…"

"It's mine. I got it from the bedside."

Jane squinted at Maura's flushed face, "You keep one of those in _my_ bedside?"

Maura nodded meekly, "You said I could think of it as my own…"

Jane opened her mouth but closed it again. She didn't know what to say. She just thought it was another one of their usual sleep overs where they could talk about everything but the one thing they probably should discuss. She sighed in frustration, "I'm sorry I yelled."

"It's understandable Jane. I'm sorry too," Maura gently touched her arm, "But…"

"What?" Jane felt a lump in her throat.

"Do you mind?"

Jane's eyes went wide, "What?" she hadn't meant for her voice to sound so husky.

"I was nearly… I'm the past the point…" Maura stammered, "Jane I need you to finish me."

Jane stared at her in shock. It was as if all time stood still, and nothing in the universe existed except for her and Maura, and there was complete silence except for Maura's plea.

"Jane, please… I need you…"

Jane whispered, "I know what you need."

Jane's hand came to rest on Maura's stomach, flat and hot against her palm. She was nervous as all hell, but she knew what it was like to go beyond that point, she knew Maura needed release, and that look in Maura's eyes told Jane that it was _her_ she needed to do it. She locked eyes with Maura as her hand glided lower. And Maura knew what she needed as well. She never looked away or closed her eyes as Jane's fingers slipped slowly inside her, or as they started to move in and out. Jane was disappointed she missed out on the fun of foreplay, but she wasn't going to knock this chance back.

As Jane increased the pace of her rhythm Maura's hand gripped her upper arm, and the other grabbed a fistful of her clothes to hold her in place. It seemed the good Doctor didn't want Jane going anywhere, and she was happy to submit. Jane grinned when she heard Maura gasp when she brushed her thumb over her sensitive spot.

"Yesss… _Jaaanne,_" Maura panted.

Jane decided to stop torturing Maura, and added the continual help of her thumb of push her over the edge. And it didn't take long before her name was cried into the darkness and Maura's whole body tensed and shook for an extended moment and then collapsed back.

Jane withdrew her fingers and, for a moment, was tempted to finish herself. Her body had well and truly reacted to what she had just done, seen and heard. She shook her head as she decided to have a very cold shower before work. Maura still looked catatonic and she was worried.

Jane wrapped an arm around her and squeezed gently, "Maura?"

Maura blinked.

"Are you ok?"

Maura slowly turned her head towards Jane and looked into her. Jane squirmed under the examination but held the gaze.

Finally Maura nodded, "Yes Jane, I'm ok. I'm more than ok. That was… you…"

Jane chuckled and rolled onto her back. She grinned, "Gee Maura, you're not normally speechless."

"I believe it is a side effect of experiencing the best orgasm in one's life."

Jane shot her a look and then stared back at the ceiling. She continued to grin, "Yeah, well, next time just wake me up, ok? I hate buzzing alarms."

Maura pressed against her side and ran a hand from Jane's knee, up over her thigh, into the dip of her hip, over the flat of her stomach, and up under a breast to cup it. "Don't worry Jane, I will," she purred. Maura's thumb circled an erect nipple.

"I'm not going back to sleep, am I?"

Maura leant down and purred seductively into Jane's ear, "Not yet."


End file.
